There are various types of air blower devices and apparatuses available which are used or can be used to accelerate drying processes including for example, the drying of a washed and wetted automobile. Generally, all air blower devices have a housing on which a motor is mounted, of which a propeller or blade means is attached, to create and direct an air flow through the housing. Generally, the housings serve two basic purposes which are to provide for the attachment of a motor, and, to provide an enclosed airway for the air flow produced by the motor. The housings can be very simple like a short tube or elaborate like a molded scroll type housing. The motors are usually mounted within the housing and can be small like the motors used in a hair dryer or large like the internal combustion engines used in commercial size leaf blowers. Accordingly, the motors can be powered by electricity or some form of fuel. In virtually all instances the motor of an air blowing device will have a shaft, on which a propeller or "blade means" (any form of propeller or air blade) is attached to produce an air flow through the housing of the device. Generally, if the motor and blade means produce an air flow which is parallel to the motor shaft, it is considered an axial type fan or air blower device, and, if the motor and blade means produce an air flow which is generally perpendicular to the motor shaft, it is considered a centrifugal type air blower device.
When contemplating the drying of a washed and/or wetted vehicle, for example an automobile or motorcycle, the axial or fan type devices usually do not produce sufficient air speed to fully affect the drying process. Alternatively, centrifugal type air blowers tend to more fully affect the drying process by moving large volumes of air at high speeds, however, they do not perform well on all vehicles. This is because the coefficient of friction between the wetting agent and the surfaces of a vehicle can be relatively high preventing an effective removal of the wetting agent with any type air blowing device. In addition, centrifugal type air blowers are generally too cumbersome and heavy for extended use and manipulation by hand and they are, by design, very noisy and can be harmful or at least objectionable if operated by hand, close to a user's ears.